Sui Generis
by AnnaHaleCall
Summary: The untold story of Joham's Daughters. Jennifer, Maysun and Serena all catch Aro's eye, and their lives change dramatically, finding love and happiness in unexpected places. The story focuses on the youngest Jennifer and her journey. All canon background as best as I could find. Story is including the Volturi, the Packs and of course the Cullens. Please read and review!


Snow was thrown up into the air around me as I walked briskly in the winter chill. I pulled my coat closer around me; not that I could particularly feel the winter wind though. It was dark, almost pitch black. The moon not even breaking through the thick grey clouds. Snow was likely again to fall tonight. It was a pain. It meant I had to be more careful when hunting. Red snow was more noticeable.

The cabin we were living in was a while away from the city. I was grateful though. It meant I could have some time to myself away from my sisters- if I walked at a human pace.

Our cabin quickly rose up from behind the thick forest, and ignoring the snow on my boots, I opened the door and walked into the warmth.

Maysun was reading by the fire, the red glow reflected in her liquorice curls. The only sound was the crackling fire and Maysun's thrumming heartbeat. I couldn't hear Serena: she was still out on a hunt.

"Y'alright?" I called to Maysun, stepping out of my soaked boots and hanging my coat up. Carefully I plopped down next to her, peeking at her book; it was a heavy looking medical journal.

"Hello _Jennifer_," She smirked, knowing I wasn't particularly fond of my full name. I scowled earning a laugh. "Hi _Jen_," She corrected.

Instantly I grinned at my sister, and began questioning her about the journal. It was an Eighteenth century text about limbs, nothing I was particularly interested in, but Maysun was a science geek. She was in the middle of explaining something, when the door banged and Serena's head popped round the door to look at us.

"We have company….It's Father." She stated monotonously, her ice blond hair whipping round her face in the wind gushing into our once cosy cabin.

At her words Maysun and I sprang into action, leaping around finding shoes and coats; the journal falling to the floor forgotten. Serena's beautiful face disappeared and we ran from the warmth of the cabin to greet our Father.

I had been right about the weather. Snow was beginning to fall again in thick flurries as we made our way towards our Father.

Joham was our biological father, though he hardly acted like ours. I could just make his eerily statuesque body out in the winter moonlight, the moon momentarily breaking through the clouds as if it was just to give my sisters and me a glimpse of Father's face. He looked furious.

Serena came to a stand first on my left opposite Father. She stood in the snow as if she belonged there. She was an ice princess in all aspects. She had the silvery soft blonde hair and full cherry red lips. Her fur coat wrapped tight around her body, echoed her Norwegian ancestry.

Maysun, on my right, was the complete opposite of Serena. Of Algerian descent, Maysun had thick wild black curls, which made her look every inch the fierce woman she was. She had a curvy body; a harsh contrast to Serena's 'stick thin' appearance. We stood side by side, almost touching arms to face our Father.

Joham began talking, no time for niceties as usual. "My daughters." He spoke in Portuguese, his accent thick despite not living in Portugal for many years. "I have called you here tonight as we have not spoken to your brother for quite some years. I feel we are well over due a visit."

The three of us of course already knew this is what Father had summoned us to say. It was the only thing he cared about anymore. As old fashioned as it was- Father was from a different time and still wasn't interested in his daughters as he was with his son.

"I want one of my sweet Daughters to visit him… tonight." His tone was calm, though his voice had an urgent edge to it.

Serena spoke first, "Is Nahuel aright?" She asked, answering in perfect Portuguese.

I knew she wasn't particularly interested in Nahuel's wellbeing, but the better our relationship with Nahuel, the better Father seemed to treat us. Nahuel had already stopped speaking to our Father many years ago, preferring not to have any contact with him, after what happened to his Mother. This infuriated Father, but he was wise enough to go along with Nahuel in the hopes one day he would come around and join with Father.

Joham stood very still, and stared at the three of us individually before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "I have heard some interesting rumours in our dark world." He paused, eyeing me carefully. "If they are true, things may become complicated. You may not be safe. " Father admitted. It was surprising for him to show such concern for my sisters and me. None of us were venomous or able to conceive and therefore we were of little interest to Father and his plans.

Serena and Maysun both started to ask questions but were silenced by Father raising his left hand. The two quieted immediately and watched intently as Father closed the gap between us. He came forward and placed his hand on my cheek, something he had never done before. I jumped slightly as his ice cold hands came into contact with my hot skin. It was uncomfortable.

"Jennifer," He purred, using English to communicate now. "I understand that you and Nahuel get along the best." Father's statement earned a growl from Serena and a huff from Maysun. They both received a glare from Father and the two instantly stopped. "You and Nahuel get along best, and I want to you to go and find him."

Father's ruby eyes burned into my hazel ones. I wanted him to take a step back. I wasn't used to such intimate contact from him- his hand still burning on my cheek. _Get off_. Father removed his hand and took a step back. "Jennifer. Do we have an agreement?" Speaking in Portuguese again, he straightened his thick black trench coat around his neck, as the snow continued to fall in thick flurries.

I swallowed. "Yes." My throat dry, despite hunting earlier in the night. "Though I'm still unsure why I have to go. What rumours have you heard?" I swallowed again as Fathers eyes flashed towards me. His nostrils flared.

"You will not question me Jennifer! You leave tonight, and you speak to no-one. Do you understand me?" He had taken a few steps closer to me, venom spraying my face as he shouted. Serena and Maysun looked shocked at our Father. Obviously there was something important he did not want us to know.

Wearily, he wiped his eye with his face, and put his hand on my shoulder. "I apologise. Jennifer please head back to your cabin and pack." He handed me an aeroplane ticket, and turned to the forest. He paused and turned back. "I meant it about not talking to _anyone_, Jennifer. Same goes for you two." He looked at my sisters, giving Maysun and Serena a cautious glance.

The next second he was gone. His footsteps in the snow leading to the forest, already being covered up by the snow falling thick and fast around us.

"Let's get back to the cabin." Serena suggested, her perfect eyebrows creased in a frown. Maysun nodded and pulled me backwards, starting the run home together.

My eyes wouldn't leave direction in which Father had left. The forest swaying slightly in the winter wind, the snow cascading around me. Hesitantly I turned and caught up to my sisters, my mind spinning with curiosity.


End file.
